


Family (re)union

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Bianca di Angelo, Family Fluff, Gen, Half-Siblings, Happy Nico, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Meet the Family, Nico Feels, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Talking To Dead People, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: Nico wasn't looking for Hazel that day in the Underworld, but while he was glad he found her, he had another sister still down there who he could never forget.So the next time Hazel came to camp, Nico grabbed her and dragged her away from everyone else to tell her about his sister and how amazing she was and to demonstrate some of his other-worldly power in a chance meeting and a separated family reunited- Bicana's ghost finally gets to say goodbye, hello, and goodbye again.





	Family (re)union

**Author's Note:**

> God, I miss the PJO fandom, I don't know why I don't write more about them. Maybe because nobody reads these anyway, and it's mostly self-indulgent shit, but I genuinely do love and miss the books. But thanks to The Lightning Theif musical, I get my kick of Percy Jackson stuff anyway, but you know. Nothing beats the books (exceptmaybethemusical). But if you do happen to read this, thank you, and also I should let you know that this is a weird thing because in the books we know that Nico didn't find Bianca because she had chosen rebirth and he brought Hazel back instead, but in this weird shit show, Nico couldn't find Bianca in time because he was worried about getting caught by his father so he just took Hazel because he wanted to give her a chance. I hope you enjoy it, because I love them, and Nico deserves all the happiness in the world. xx

Hazel couldn’t help but laugh as she let Nico pull her through the camp, a rare smile on his face, their feet kicking up dust and dirt and sand in their haste.

It was late afternoon, and Hazel had just arrived. She only just managed to untangle herself from hugging Annabeth when Nico had rushed up to her, kissing her briefly on the cheek, and whisked her away. She had gone without question, both because she trusted Nico with her life, and because she missed him more than anyone else at camp.

The sun was just starting to set as he pulled her towards the beach, at the outskirts of the forest. She could hear the dreaded growling from the wild beasts that roamed just within the tree line, waiting for foolish demigods to wander in, but she wasn’t worried. While entering the woods was usually forbidden, she was with Nico, and most of the beasts within were afraid of Nico. 

“Nico!” She gasped, her voice full of laughter. “Where are you taking me?”

He didn’t answer. Just gripped her hand tighter and sent her back that cocky grin she missed. She sped up to keep up with him.

Eventually, they arrived at the edge of the beach, where the sand met the trees, and Nico stopped running but didn’t let go of Hazel’s hand. They both kneeled over, gasping for breath, before cracking up laughing and leaning heavily into each other. “Is there any particular reason you couldn’t just Shadow Travel us here?” Hazel asked between pants.

“Will said no Underworld stuff for a week, but I think he’s just being petty because I ruined his favourite shirt during Capture the Flag,” Nico replied, grinning.

When they finally managed to get air back into their lungs and the stitches in their sides didn’t hurt as badly, Hazel looked around. “Why did you pull me away from saying hello to everyone to come out here? You know how grumpy Frank’s going to be if he doesn’t get to see me for the rest of the night.”

“Don’t worry,” Nico said cryptically, looking around. “This shouldn’t take that long.”

Curiously, Hazel followed him as he slowly started walking around, his feet leaving imprints in the sand. “And what is this, exactly...?”

She took a step back as Nico rushed forward and gripped both her hands in his. There was a serious look on his face, so strange to what she was used to, a new sombre Nico that was so different from the usual Nico. “You know that when I found you in the Underworld, I wasn’t looking for you.” Hazel nodded. “I’m glad I found you, but that’s not why I was there. I was looking for my sister- my other sister- Bianca,”

Hazel nodded. She had heard about Bianca- everyone had. She was Nico’s older sister who had joined the Hunters of Artemis, and who had died on a quest with Percy. Nico had run away from camp and his powers had begun to manifest in ways that nobody else really understood, and they hadn’t seen him for a year until he was seen in a vision wandering the labyrinth with a ghost, trying to bring her back. He hadn’t been the same since she died, but he had always been the same person to Hazel. She didn’t know him any differently, except when he came back from Tartarus, and when he started dating Will. That was... a drastically different person.

It looked like Nico was vibrating out of his skin. He was still sombre, but there was an undercurrent of excitement that Hazel wasn’t sure what to do with. “I love you very much, but Bianca will always hold a special place in my heart, and I will always love her for as long as I live. She raised me. She was always there when I needed her to be. I wasn’t able to find her in the Underworld that day, but I still think... well. I think it’s about time that the two of you meet.”

And then something... special happened.

Nico turned his head towards the woods and extended his hand. He closed his eyes, and his skin leached a little bit of colour and he paled back to what he looked like when Hazel first let him, but before Hazel had the opportunity to tell him off, he closed his hand into a fist, yanked it towards his chest, and the world went cold.

From the trees came a glowing white light, slightly floating, transparent and formless. It floated gracefully around the trees and over the sand to where they were standing. Hazel hid slightly behind Nico as it paused in front of them- ghosts were his forte, she preferred dealing with precious gems.

There was a smile on his face that Hazel had never seen before, not even with Will. “Hey there, Bianca,”

Slowly, the formless glowing light began to take shape, into a young woman in cameo khakis and a grey tank top and silver jacket, braided hair, a bow and quiver full of arrows slung over her shoulder. She had dark hair, like Nico, and from what Hazel could tell through the ghostly transparency, she had the same olive skin that Nico did now that he was healthier. She wore a silver circlet on her head, two hunting knives by her side, and a heavy set of black combat boots woven tightly on her feet. Her smile made her eyes crinkle and her nose scrunch up. She was beautiful. Hazel couldn’t stop looking at her.

She rushed towards Nico like she hadn’t seen him in years and wrapped her arms tightly around him in an embrace that Hazel, frankly, didn’t think possible. She was a ghost, and as far as she knew, Nico wasn’t. Bianca was laughing-sobbing-yelling while she held her brother, and Nico was beaming as if he was as proud of himself as his sisters were.

“I thought Will said not to do any Underworld-ly magic today,” Hazel said weakly when her moment of shock had passed.

Both di Angelo’s turned to face her, and standing side by side like that, Hazel could really see how similar they were. “Hazel,” Nico said, his voice a little choked up by the tears in his throat. “This is my sister, Bianca. Bee... this is Hazel. Our other sister, from the Roman side.”

Bianca looked Hazel over with eyes narrowed with scrutiny, and Hazel wanted to back away, but then Bianca’s face lightened again and she smiled at Hazel. “She’s pretty,” she said to Nico. To Hazel, she said, “I’d shake your hand but I doubt that’ll work.”

“Uh... yeah,” Hazel glanced to Nico who was watching them both with unbridled glee. “Why can you touch her, again...?”

Nico’s face darkened for a moment as he shrugged. “Tartarus changed me. It made me stronger. Not a lot stronger, but enough. I can touch them now, but only when I let them.”

“Right...” Hazel didn’t know what to say. Bianca was still looking her over, head tilted, one hand on her hip. Hazel felt like she was stuck in a corner with no way of escaping.

“You know, it’s ironic,” Bianca said. “We were the ones born in Italy. I think we should be the Romans, don’t you?”

That surprised a laugh out of Hazel, and Bianca smiled that wonderful smile again that made Hazel feel like everything was going to be ok. Nico looked... just so, so happy. “Nico?” she asked gently, and Nico turned his eyes away from his sister to look at her. “Why did you bring us here?”

Nico looked to the ground, ashamed, and kicked at the sand. Bianca was looking at him too as if she also didn’t know why she had been summoned. “I just wanted my family to be whole again. I thought that if the two of you met then we could be that.”

Sadly, Bianca reached over and placed a hand on Nico’s shoulder, and he leant into the touch. “You know I’ll always be here, even if you can’t see me. And you’ve got Hazel, who I assume has been looking after you when I haven’t been there,” Nico made a face at that. “But it’s obvious that we both love you, very much so, and that’s never going to change. Not even death can stop us from loving you.”

She placed a kiss on his head, and the contact sparkled like stars over water or moonlight over snow. Hazel walked forward and held Nico’s hand on the other side. He glanced up and smiled at her before turning to Bianca. “How long can you stay?”

Her face fell. “Not long. You’ve probably angered Thanatos even bringing me here, despite not actually bringing me back to life. I’m sure our father is trying to buy us time,” she said with a smile, elbowing Nico in the side. “He seems to have quite a soft spot for you, after everything that’s happened. But I shouldn’t push my luck- I think I need to go back as soon as I can.”

Nodding, Nico sighed, before pushing forward and wrapping his arms tightly around his sister. She was taken aback and she laughed before she, too, wrapped Nico in a warm embrace. “What’s all this about?”

“I’m going to miss you,” he said, voice slightly muffled, which was weird because Bianca had no corporeal form. “And I know that you’ll probably try for rebirth soon, and that’s ok, but I just wanted the two of you to meet, just once, before I had to say goodbye forever.”

Bianca rested her chin on Nico’s head. “Don’t think about it like that,” she said softly. “Think about it as me joining the stars with the rest of my hunters. You won’t see me, or even know where to look, but I’ll always be there.”

Just when they were about to pull away, Hazel moved up and wrapped her arms around Nico too. She couldn’t touch Bianca, but she hoped that by joining the daisy chain they would all understood that Hazel loved them too and that she cared about all of them like family. She hoped she could send a shock wave of love through them so even Bianca, who couldn’t be touched by anyone but their brother, could feel it.

It must have worked, because when they pulled away, Bianca had tears in her eyes. Nico looked like he didn’t want to ever let her go, but eventually, they broke apart and she ruffled his hair and kissed him on the head again. She whispered something too quiet for Hazel to hear, but Nico sniffled and laughed. Bianca looked up at Hazel and said, “It was very nice to meet you. I’m glad that I get to call you a sister, and my only wish is that I could have gotten to know you better. Keep looking after our brother for us.”

And then she was gone in a glittering burst of stardust. 

They stood there, a little awestruck at the sight of the globules of scattered light dissipating in the wind, and Nico had tears in his eyes. “She’s very pretty,” Hazel said gently. “And she loved you very much. Even I could see that.”

Almost angrily, Nico wiped away the tears on his face and tried for a smile. “Yeah. She did.”

Hazel reached out and took Nico’s hand from where it hung limply at his side, and she squeezed his fingers tightly in her own. “Thank you for letting me meet her. I’ve heard stories, but it’s a little hard to understand when you don’t get the whole picture. But by the way those that knew her spoke about her... she was really special. I’m glad I got to see her.”

“She was glad to meet you too,” Nico smiled. “I talk about you all the time when I go down there to visit dad in the Underworld. She’s been curious about who this ‘new sister’ is. We’ve got a lot in common, the three of us.”

“I’m sure we do,” Hazel gently started tugging her brother away from where his sister’s ghost was previously standing. He looked tired- those bags under his eyes were back again. His skin was pale and clammy, and while his skin was almost always cold, it was unnaturally so under her fingers. “You’ve got plenty of time to tell me some stories about her. I’d love to get to know her better. But until then... do you want to go back to camp? I’m sure everyone is worried about where we’ve gone.”

Nico blinked as if he had almost forgotten that they had to go back to camp, that they had been gone for a while and that he had kind of pulled her away from everyone without any sort of explanation. “Oh, right, let’s go”

“Can we _walk_ back, this time?” Hazel suggested. “I think I’ve done enough running to last me the rest of the week.”

Laughing, Nico let her lead her back to camp, at a comfortable walking pace.

They ended the night as they started it- hand in hand.


End file.
